


未定

by Graybi



Series: 【POKEMON】未定 [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions, Pokemon - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22940827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graybi/pseuds/Graybi
Summary: 偽古埃及各種地理謬誤涉及生子赤紅 A青綠 O
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak & Red, Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red, Red & Green - Relationship, 赤紅青綠
Series: 【POKEMON】未定 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648687
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	未定

**Author's Note:**

> 偽古埃及  
> 各種地理謬誤  
> 涉及生子
> 
> 赤紅 A  
> 青綠 O

烈日當空，黃沙浩瀚，一隊駱駝商隊有序地行走在既定路線上，徐徐接近幾里外的關口。路上的顛簸使貨物偶爾跳彈，在車隊其中一個被漆成黑色的貨卡中……  
「咪…」  
長有一身棕色長毛，明顯不是當地物種的小生物擔憂地朝側倒在地的主人叫喚。  
「我沒事，別擔心。」  
長時間的跋涉耗盡少年的體力，加上幾近滴水不進，乾涸感帶來的難受使他更顯虛弱。他伸出手安撫自己的伙伴，然後再次在搖晃的悶熱中陷入昏睡。


End file.
